


stop, baby (don't stop)

by hc_whiplashed_ty



Series: NCT maknae shenanigans. [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc_whiplashed_ty/pseuds/hc_whiplashed_ty
Summary: “Don’t. Leave it in” Haechan said already sounding out of breath.“I really do have to go, ‘Hyuck.” Jeno answered, his hand still not moving.“I know. I still want you to leave it in.”Or.Jeno gets Haechan a vibrator as a present and Donghyuck comes up with a fun idea.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: NCT maknae shenanigans. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	stop, baby (don't stop)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!
> 
> I'm gonna be using the prompts of kinktober 2020 for the next shenanigans parts, but surely i won't do one a day and i probably finish them till december lol.
> 
> Also, I made a playlist for this series, here you go: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/62u54fstk7hLDIiwnJFT6E?si=2lqRDnWhS6KvYOSoVWXmxQ
> 
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there's any unclear ideas or grammatical mistakes.

The promotions for We Go Up were coming to an end. All of the dreamies were sad because it was their last comeback promoting as 7 people, then they would go on promoting as 6 and in only a year later, Haechan, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun would be gone too.

But apart from that, Haechan was sad because he would stop seeing Jeno as often. Especially because right after the promotions with DREAM, he would be starting promotions with 127 and this time they would go to America to promote their single there.

The two boys had realized their feelings for each other not long ago, in fact it had only been a month and a half since that had happened. They had been the last to leave rehearsals when Jeno had confessed his feelings for Donghyuck. It had led to them agreeing to be a couple and then sharing their first kiss. It was Donghyuck’s first kiss ever as well, it clearly wasn’t Jeno’s first kiss since he seemed a bit experienced and wasn’t as awkward as Donghyuck thought he himself was.

Jeno had broken the kiss with a little laugh. He wasn’t laughing at him, he was laughing because of how cute he thought Haechan was, that was made clear to Donghyuck when a furious blush took over his face and Jeno had felt the need to clarify why he was laughing.

But deep down, Haechan was glad the kiss had stopped not only because he thought he was embarrassing himself with his lack of experience but also because he felt the telltale heat of arousal start bubbling deep in his gut. He had read before that it was normal for boys to get hard during their first kiss (he had read a lot about kissing when he was a couple of years younger since he had been obsessing about having his first kiss soon), but still he didn’t want to go through that other kind of embarrassment. That same week they engaged in a couple of make out sessions, and Haechan always stopped before he got a boner, nevertheless in their third one he just let himself go. They were kissing in Jeno’s bed, laying next to each other. Donghyuck was too focused on the kiss and he was feeling so good that he let his guard down. It was in one sudden moment that he shifted a bit and his crotch collided with Jeno’s thigh. Haechan let out a gasp as he realized how hard he was and at the tiniest bit of stimulation he had gotten. However, he immediately recoiled, his face beet red and a shocked look on his face. He quickly tried to cover himself by folding his arms over his groin.

Jeno looked shocked as well, but he was only shocked at Haechan’s reaction. 

“Donghyuck, it’s ok”, said Jeno to a mortified Haechan, while a sympathetic look replaced his shocked expression. “We don’t have to rush into anything, we can take things slowly.” Jeno smiled at him.

His face was still crimson red but his embarrassment was slowly leaving him. 

“We can wait until it goes away…” said Jeno at the same time he gently placed one hand on Haechan’s lower thigh.

Donghyuck was so hard that even that light touch made his thighs slightly quiver and close in on themselves. His cock twitched inside his underwear and he could already feel the tiniest bit of precum drip from the slit on its way to stain the fabric of his underwear. 

Jeno was once again surprised at his boyfriend, this time because of his neediness, and Haechan saw in his eyes the moment the lust started to make its way throughout Jeno’s body.

“Or I could help you if you want to.”   
  
Haechan felt a shiver wreck his body but he still took a moment to consider. It was a short one though, as he knew he was too far gone to stop now. He nodded and after two seconds Jeno started kissing him, this time more intensely.

Soon enough and because Jeno didn’t want to torture Haechan as he was clearly very needy, the older one had his hand inside the other’s pants. Jeno stroked Haechan’s dick steadily, varying the rhythm, but when he saw Haechan get close he started stroking him fast and nonstop. Surely and as expected, Haechan came fast, shaking from head to toe at the intensity of his first orgasm caused by a hand that wasn’t his own and eliciting a series of moans and little whines that were gonna be in Jeno’s memories for a really long time.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful” Jeno whispered into Haechan’s ear, making him moan once again.

“Do you want me to…?” Haechan asked once he had come down from bliss as he saw the more-than-prominent tent in the front of Jeno’s trousers.

Nevertheless, Jeno could see how the younger one’s nervousness was once again coming back to him as he asked that question.

“I… I just want to hold you right now.”

Jeno saw Donghyuck’s eyes glisten a little bit and soon after, he was getting into place to be cuddled, placing his face in the crook of Jeno’s neck and being careful not to accidentally rub Jeno’s boner.

In that moment, Haechan felt the most cared for he had felt in years.

After that, they started doing more and more things. Jeno gave Donghyuck a few handjobs and a couple of blowjobs and they had even tried fingering since Donghyuck had been curious, and Donghyuck too had given Jeno a few handjobs once he felt comfortable enough to reciprocate. Haechan still got very flustered when engaging in their activities, but he didn’t get nervous anymore.

And it was because of that exact reason that Haechan was so down about his promotions with the dreamies being on hold until further notice, since they probably wouldn’t get a comeback anytime soon.

They were hanging out in Haechan’s room this time. Johnny was out with Mark so there wouldn’t be anyone interrupting them if they decided to do something other than chatting like they were currently doing.

“I got you something.” Jeno said when their previous topic had died out.

He reached into his backpack, pulling out a medium-sized black box.

Haechan’s heart clenched, warmed for being given a gift.

“What is it?” He asked, unable to contain his excitement from showing in his voice.

Jeno smiled a bit sheepish. It was a bit weird seeing him nervous.

“You can open it.”

Haechan took the little box from Jeno’s hands once he was being offered it and slowly removed the lid to find a pink kind-of-round object that descended into a long but narrow part.

“It’s a sex toy” said Jeno in a lowered tone and Haechan felt his now-characteristic blush spreading through his cheeks.

“Since you’d said you liked fingering, I thought you’d like it ‘cause we won’t be able to do it again for a while probably...” Jeno spoke fast almost trying to justify himself, now a blush of his own colouring his face while he avoided looking at Haechan’s face.

Haechan felt like it was his turn to comfort and reassure his boyfriend.

“I like it,” Haechan said, cutting short Jeno’s rambling and effectively gaining back Jeno’s gaze.

Jeno smiled his little sheepish smile once again, seemingly letting out a relieved breath.

  
“I can also…” Jeno paused while he got his cellphone out. He asked Haechan to give him the toy back, and after pushing a button and giving it back to Donghyuck, the toy began vibrating in Haechan’s hand.

Donghyuck gulped, noticing how the vibrations were going from low to high when Jeno scrolled his finger up and down his phone. He also noted how the vibrations were almost soundless, the hum was hard to hear even when both of them weren’t speaking.

He felt a certain tingle in his groin just by feeling the vibration in his hand. He licked his lips and his eyes opened like saucers when a completely weird idea popped into his mind when thinking about the low sound of the vibration. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the more than kinky image in his mind but still, his mouth blurted out just one part of his train of thought.

“Can we use it now?” Haechan’s heart did a flip when realizing what he had just said.

Jeno immediately looked up, his initial surprise being almost immediately replaced by a dark look on his face that Donghyuck had already come to recognize as Jeno beginning to get aroused.

They got to it. Jeno kissed him fast, leaving his cellphone and the toy aside for a second. They took their time, since it was the last time they were gonna see each other before 127 began with their promotion activities, they wanted to cherish each other and feel their hands touching the other’s body as much as they could. They undressed each other, Haechan being left stark naked and Jeno keeping only his boxers on. Jeno’s hands roamed through Haechan’s body, touching whatever they could and so did his mouth, kissing everything he could.

  
When the moment of prepping came, they took things even slower and gentler. Jeno knew Haechan had only been fingered once and he assumed he hadn’t done it again after their last time. It was soon enough that Haechan was loose enough to have the toy inside him.

Jeno inserted it slowly, paying close attention to Haechan’s face and stopping for a moment when any sign of discomfort was shown in the younger one’s face. They kissed for a bit when it was fully in, giving Donghyuck time to get used to the intrusion of something much bigger and thicker than Jeno’s fingers.

But it was Haechan’s little gasps and squirms a couple of minutes into their kissing that let Jeno know that he was ready. He reached for his phone and started the vibrator on its lowest level. Haechan automatically moaned feeling it and he hid his face in the crook of Jeno’s neck, feeling embarrassed as usual in those situations.

“Fuck…” Jeno mumbled, feeling his dick already uncomfortably trapped even if it was only by the fabric of his boxers.

Both of them kissed again and when suddenly Jeno started playing with the speed and intensity of the vibrations, Haechan became a mess of whines and moans. It was in a moment of desperation and urge to cum when Donghyuck crawled on top of Jeno and blatantly started dry-humping his crotch that Jeno started moaning as well.

Their dicks were perfectly aligned and Jeno was getting a bit overwhelmed even if he wasn’t exactly getting friction skin to skin.

When it was too much, Jeno lifted Haechan slightly by the butt swiftly with one arm, just enough to pull his own boxers down and take both their dicks in hand. He started jerking them off quickly and soon enough they both came with long moans. 

Once Jeno had come down from his high, he realized Haechan was whining weakly, and he rushed to turn off the vibrator with his phone so that the boy on top of him wasn’t so overstimulated.

Jeno placed his cellphone back on the bed and he kissed a fucked out Donghyuck, relishing in the little whine his boyfriend let out at only being kissed.

After a while of cuddling and lazy kisses, Jeno grabbed his phone to check the time, feeling a pang of sadness in his heart seeing that their time was over and that the dreamies’ manager expected him back at their dorm very soon.

“Donghyuck, I need to go back.”

Haechan seemed to be dozing off but when he heard Jeno’s words he woke up immediately, clinging tightly to the other’s neck. Jeno’s heart twisted and he could feel a lump starting to form in his throat.

They tried to stay optimistic, but when Jeno thought about it, he knew they would see each other but they wouldn’t have time alone again for quite some time, and given that their hyungs didn’t know about their relationship yet, they wouldn’t be able to kiss or touch each other with the hyungs or the other dreamies in the same room.

He knew how sensible Donghyuck was, he needed to be strong for him, even if he was crumbling inside. 

“Come on, we’ll be together before you know it. I promise.” Every word felt extremely heavy on his tongue but that didn’t stop him from rubbing Haechan’s back comfortingly.

Donghyuck nodded and proceeded to kiss Jeno again. They kept kissing for a while, as long as Jeno could, he stopped only because he knew he couldn’t take much more time to go back or the managers would scold him. He broke their kiss and reached down to Haechan’s butt with the intention of taking the vibrator off of him. But when he grabbed it and started moving it, he heard Donghyuck moan while at the same time he felt the younger one thrust forward, making Jeno aware that Haechan was erect once again and making him stop in his tracks.

“Don’t. Leave it in” Haechan said already sounding out of breath.

“I really do have to go, ‘Hyuck.” Jeno answered, his hand still not moving.

“I know. I still want you to leave it in.” Donghyuck let go of Jeno’s neck, looking at Jeno in the eyes.

Jeno felt his cock twitch again at the thought that Donghyuck was gonna have the toy inside him once he left.

“Do you want me to play with you while I go home?” Jeno’s voice sounded low and borderline dangerous and it sent a chill down Haechan’s body.

He licked his lips and nodded, feeling his cheeks heating up at having voiced the idea he had first had when Jeno had told him what his present was.

The look of lust in Jeno’s face when he smirked at him was one Haechan would never forget.

They got dressed, Haechan being mindful and tucking his cock in the waistband of his boxers and jeans. After Jeno had said goodbye to the few hyungs that were at the dorm in the last day of their free time, Haechann walked Jeno to the door of their dorm and said goodnight to him. Jeno left not before telling Donghyuck he would be texting him.

They had both seen that Taeyong and Jaehyun were cooking dinner for the people that were in the flat and so it shouldn’t have surprised Haechan that Jaehyun called him before he could go back to his and Johnny’s room, telling him to help get the table ready for them to eat.

Haechan felt a bit of panic in his chest but he still felt an odd thrill at the prospect of being pleasured in public and having to act as if nothing was going on. 

Everything was going fine while he was taking everything to the table. Jeno wasn’t doing anything yet. But it was right when Haechan was thinking that Jeno was probably going to wait until he got home to do anything and right when he was taking the plates out of the cupboard that he felt the vibrator being turned on to the lowest level.

The plate he was holding fell through his fingers and he let out a little yelp that was effectively covered by the plate crashing into pieces to the floor.

“Are you ok?” Haechan’s head turned to the kitchen door where Taeyong’s face was popping out of the frame.

“Yes! Sorry, I just dropped a plate.” Donghyuck replied way too quickly but he turned to go to their supply closet before he could be questioned further.

He walked quickly, feeling his cock drip a bit of precum into the waistband of his boxers and his skin. When he reached the supply closet, he took out a broom and a dustpan to clean up, the vibrations suddenly went all the way to the highest level and his hand flew up to his mouth to stifle a moan. He expected Jeno to lower it again soon but the vibrations kept the same and he couldn’t help but start palming himself through his pants.

It was a good minute until they went back down to a more slow rhythm. 

He could stop it. He could text Jeno to tell him to wait until he was again in his room, but he didn’t want to, not only because he was already painfully hard and turned on to a point of no return but because he wanted to try and see how much he could fake being ok at the dinner table conversing with his hyungs until it got to be too much. If that happened he could just go to the bathroom.

He took a few deep breaths to try and compose himself and went back to the dining room with the broom and dustpan. He was getting a hang on being composed while he picked up the broken plate and helped get the food to the dinner table, granted Jeno hadn’t turned on the vibrator to the highest level yet, he kept going from low to medium and back.

He was managing pretty well eating when they finally began eating. He wasn’t acting weird, he was only squirming in his seat occasionally and he was a bit quieter than usual but he still managed to answer to his hyungs often enough that he was sure they weren’t suspecting anything.

Jeno suddenly turned the vibrations to full force, making Haechan’s eyes widen a little. He concluded it was better not to put anything in his mouth cause he was sure he could choke whilst swallowing food and also trying to swallow down the noises that were trying to reverberate from deep in his throat.

He was doing completely fine just moving around food in his plate when Jeno suddenly turned it down again. Haechan sighed discreetly while feeling proud that he had managed to pull that off. Unfortunately, right when Haechan was ready to take a mouthful of samgyeopsal, Jeno turned a new setting on, one that Haechan wasn’t aware the vibrator had and one that touched one spot inside him that made him see stars. He dropped his chopsticks immediately, making them clatter on his plate while a surprised moan left his mouth. He was quick to put a hand to his mouth when he saw five pairs of concerned eyes look at him.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Donghyuck said before anyone else could say anything, his voice was shaky. “I’ll be right back.”   
  
In equally shaking legs, Donghyuck stood up from his chair at the table and made his way to the bathroom closest to the bedrooms and furthest away to the dining room as quickly as he could.

Once having locked the bathroom door, he pulled his cellphone out from his jean’s pocket and with trembling hands he texted Jeno.

_ please wanna cum can’t take it anymore _

He stared idly at the screen while waiting for a response, focusing more on the vibrations that were continuously hitting that same heavenly spot.

_ where are you? _

When the response finally came in, he had to take a deep breath to focus completely on what he was about to write.

_ was having dinner now in bathroom _

Jeno had already read the message and the fact that the older now knew that they had been playing around while more people were around made Haechan’s cheeks heat up even more than they already were.

_ don’t touch yourself just yet. _

Haechan knew Jeno wasn’t watching him, however he felt obliged to keep his hands on check and not touch himself. Suddenly, the vibrator was once again in the highest mode but repeating that same pattern that was hitting Haechan’s sweet spot. 

His heart panged so strongly that he felt the slightest bit dizzy for a second and his breathing was coming in ragged, shallow and quick. From his lips fell a loud whine and he quickly brought a hand up to cover up his mouth, vaguely remembering that he was on the first floor.

Soon enough his legs started shaking and trying to cross themselves. He fought to stay silent as well as to even stay standing as he felt his orgasm approaching.

_ close _

Was the only thing he could manage to text Jeno, but still there was no instruction that he could touch himself.

_ you must look so pretty i would kill to see you right now _

_ i'm in my room guess what i’m doing _

_ cum for me hyuck _

_ don’t touch yourself i want you to cum from what i’m doing to you. _

Jeno’s texts and the image of him touching himself only to the thought of Donghyuck using his present were driving Haechan mad, but it was when Jeno started messing with the speed of the vibrator, making it go slow and fast, teasing him and then putting it once again in full force with yet again another modality of pattern in which it could work that finally made Donghyuck bite into his palm as he came in his pants with a muffled moan.

He was milked through the aftershocks and even after his orgasm had fully ended, the vibrations hadn’t stopped, leaving him whining softly with his prostate still being hit directly.

_ stop  _

It was a few seconds until the toy was finally turned off.

Haechan’s legs finally collapsed underneath him and he crumbled to the floor, breathing heavily and his mind full only of white noise.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door that made Haechan jump and remember in what state he had left the table.

“Donghyuck, are you ok?” It was Taeyong’s worried voice coming from the other side of the door.

Haechan cleared his throat as quietly as he could and took a deep breath in the hopes that it would help him regain a bit of his composure.

“Yes, hyung.” He stuttered a bit in the beginning and cringed a bit at how high pitched his rushed voice had sounded.

Haechan heard some movement from the other side of the door and he could clearly picture Taeyong shifting his weight from one foot to the other thinking of what to do.

“I’ll be out in a second.” 

He heard an unsure “ok” from Taeyong before the older walked away.

On cue, his phone pinged his text alert for Jeno and so he unlocked it again to look at his screen.

_ That was something. _

Haechan smiled a bit at his screen and tapped away.

_ I know. _

_ Did you take it out? _

_ No _

_ Are you gonna leave it in? _

_...maybe? _

_ Ok. It’s gonna be a fun night :) _

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to see any NCT maknae couple in specific lemme know!!!!!!


End file.
